


2

by ctrl_plus_c



Series: The V3 Files [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Gen, Sex Tapes, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c
Summary: A snippet of Ouma Kokichi's life before the game.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Series: The V3 Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945456
Kudos: 30





	2

**Author's Note:**

> im bad at writing smut which is why its heavily implied forgive me

_"Momota~"_ The sound of rapid clicking filled Ouma's room. The lights were off, the only light coming from the computer screen and the window as the sun rose. Yet, as early morning arrived, all Ouma could do is sit as his computer and press the replay button on a video recently posted on the official Danganronpa page.

There was no mistaking the fact Ouma hated who he was before an during the game. There was also no mistaking that the 53rd game didn't destroy Danganronpa; it made the show more popular than ever. He didn't have to worry about the upcoming season in the summer, the perk of dying right at the end. Despite that, he couldn't find it in himself to pity those that had to go back. 

So, with the booming popularity of the show, why did they find it necessary to upload the personal information of their participants? Ouma knew there was a video dedicated to Shinguji that was posted last week that gained him more popularity. But Shinguji never asked for them to post that, even posting on his blog that even if the video was true, he never asked for it to be posted and didn't want anyone to feel bad.

Ouma wished he could say the same.

He didn't regret anything more than the small fling he had with Momota before they participated in the game. A small fling that lasted a few weeks, after they'd both auditioned for Danganronpa 53. They thought they were going to die.

Of course it was being recorded. Of course DR used that footage to make his and Momota's fans go crazy. Everyone wanted answers, everyone wanted to know if they'd really had such a relationship. Momota hated him now, as most of the participants did, but fans didn't care about that. Ouma didn't want t know how many people got off on this. 

Finally finding the strength to click off the video, he opened a new tab and went to his own blog. There were a few posts here and there, but he knew Momota would never address it. So he got to typing.

_It has come to my attention that a video has been posted about me and my dear Momota committing heinous acts! Wellll, that footage is sadly faked! It's all actors. Sorry to disappoint~_

He hit send as soon as the message was typed out. It wasn't his most convincing work, but lying had been written into his brain with the addition of less favorable things. Hopefully Momota would check his blog (he most likely wouldn't) or Momota would say it was faked too. There was no reason for Momota to disagree with him.

He found himself going back to the video and watching it again. Momota never recorded their sessions, so DR must have faked the footage. Ouma didn't want to think of the alternative where it wasn't.


End file.
